


Star Academy Sleepover

by Burgie



Category: Star Academy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Brittany hosts a sleepover with her friends. Takes place during Star Academy.





	Star Academy Sleepover

“Allo, girls! And boys,” said Mr Bergen as he walked into the music room with Disco, seeing that Kevin and Pierre had joined the three girls in here since he’d last seen them an hour ago.

“Hi, Mr Bergen!” said Brittany, waving to him with a grin. “We were just getting some band practice in.”

“It is so good to see that this band has stayed together after the showcase,” said Mr Bergen.

“Well, I have been thinking about joining another band with a different style, but I don’t wanna break this band up,” said Lisa. “I’m having too much fun in it.”

“We’ll stay together at least until the end of school,” said Kyomi. “I have plans too, working with Kevin.”

“Oh, well it will be sad to see the old band break up, but I know that you will all excel at whatever your musical dreams may be,” said Mr Bergen. Disco barked in agreement, and was immediately descended on with much cooing and petting.

“Well, it’ll be a friendly break, at least,” said Brittany. “Not like we’re going to have a huge fight and break up and never see each other again and spend our whole lives hating each other.”

“That is the tragic fate of many bands,” said Mr Bergen. “And, unfortunately, I must either break up this meeting now or move you along. It is almost five, and I must be getting home to my wife.”

“Oh, that’s fine,” said Brittany, straightening up. “Come on, we can continue practice at my place.”

“I should probably get home to my ma,” said Kevin. “She’s been better lately but I still want to spend time with her.”

“Kev, she’ll want you to spend time with your friends,” said Kyomi. “Especially now that you have them.”

“Ouch,” said Kevin.

“No offense, sweetie,” said Brittany. “Oh, we should have a sleepover!”

“Sure, I’m down for a sleepover,” said Lisa. “Everyone else?”

“I sleep over at the lovely Brittany’s every night,” said Pierre.

“Not like that tonight, babe,” said Brittany, giggling as Pierre kissed up her arm and to her neck. “We will have guests.”

“Yeah, try to keep the PDA to a minimum,” said Lisa.

“Oh, it’s okay, you can invite Linda over if you want,” said Brittany. “I have plenty of room.”

“Nah, it’s cool, we’ll just be talking about band stuff so she’ll be bored,” said Lisa.

“Alright then! Kyomi, you coming?” asked Brittany.

“Of course,” said Kyomi. 

“Great! You guys can head home and grab some things and I’ll clean my room so there’s enough room for everyone to sleep,” said Brittany. “C’mon, Pierre, I’ve already got some of your things at my place.”

“Do you think we’ll ever be that couple one day?” asked Kyomi as she left with Kevin.

“You lost one of your earrings in my bathroom,” said Kevin. “I’ll give it to you next time you come over.”

“Aww. Keep it,” said Kyomi. “A memento of me.” She giggled, and Kevin smiled at her.

Later that evening, the five of them congregated in Brittany’s plush living room and ate pizza off of paper plates. Kevin hovered over towards the edge of the room, not wanting to get anything dirty, while Brittany shared her pizza slices with her boyfriend on the white couch.

“Aren’t you worried about getting it dirty?” asked Kevin.

“Nope,” said Brittany with her mouth full. “The maid cleans it.”

“Rich people,” said Kyomi with a roll of her eyes.

“I know, right?” said Lisa. “So entitled.” Brittany showed them a mouthful of food, to much loud complaining from the others.

Cleaning up after a pizza dinner was very easy, Pierre just did the ‘heavy lifting’ of taking the pizza boxes and paper plates into the kitchen. The rest of them sat around in the living room, drinking their various carbonated beverages and chatting about their music. Kevin and Kyomi held hands now that Kevin had decided to sit on the ground, their fingers intertwining on the white carpet. Lisa sat alone in an armchair, her feet tucked up under her, but she didn’t mind being alone. It was comfortable, here with her friends and talking about her favourite subject. She felt like she had two groups of friends, one for horses and one for music.

As the night wore on, the group found themselves in different parts of the house. At one point, they congregated in Brittany’s bedroom, chatting on the bed and in their sleeping bags. And then, Lisa’s stomach growled.

“We need more food,” Lisa declared, getting up from her sleeping bag and almost slipping over on it.

“God, Lise, it’s like you’re drunk,” said Brittany, laughing.

“What food do you have?” asked Lisa, making her way out to the kitchen.

“Well, I have ice cream and things to make hot cocoa,” said Brittany, following her out along with the rest of the group.

“Great! Hot cocoa sounds awesome,” said Lisa. She opened the pantry, then gasped, reaching in and snatching out a bag of something. “Chocolate chips! I’m making cookies!”

“At midnight?” asked Kyomi, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, why not?” said Lisa. She grabbed out the rest of the ingredients, followed by a large mixing bowl.

“Cookies at midnight? Sounds good to me,” said Kevin. “Need any help?”

“Nope, I’m good,” said Lisa, pouring in some ingredients.

Once it was all mixed together, Lisa scooped out some of the mixture and made a noise of delight. 

“Oh my god, yuuum~” Lisa trilled. “This is too good to wait for.”

“Don’t eat raw cookie dough, it’s bad for you,” said Brittany, swatting her hand away.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” said Lisa, holding the cookie dough bowl close to her and eating a big spoonful.

They sat around on the benches and the kitchen table, drinking hot cocoa that Kevin had made while Lisa ate her cookie dough.

“You’re such a pig, Lisa,” said Brittany, but she didn’t sound malicious.

“I know,” said Lisa, taking another big bite.

Eventually, the five of them settled down to sleep in Brittany’s bedroom, the couples snuggled together while Lisa curled up on her own and snored.


End file.
